


Torn and Battered

by FireNationGojira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Zuko (Avatar), Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationGojira/pseuds/FireNationGojira
Summary: What if in the Crystal Catacombs things happened differently. What if Katara and Zuko had longer to talk? What if Zuko turns early? What if Azula miscalculated early?My spin on the end of Book 2 of ATLA with some Zutara thrown in.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Torn and Battered

She didn't know what to expect.

She just heard the loud crunch of rock being moved, and then a grunt of pain as someone was pushed through down the tunnel leading to her. Bright, cerulean eyes shot open in surprise as molten, gold eyes rose up to meet them, showing the same confusion. He just sat there on his knees before her, just for a moment. The silence and tension was thick, thick enough to be cut by a knife. They just stared at one another as the entrance above closed once more.

_'He grew his hair out. Its not half bad...'_

Without a word, the prince that had chased them from one side of the world to the other, turned his back and faced the crystal filled wall behind him. For whatever reason unbeknownst to her, this really annoyed her. She eyed him in frustration and distaste as she tracked the slouch in his shoulders and the tension in his back. He looked positively miserable and tired, and this irked her beyond belief. How dare this spoiled, bitter prince get to be this exhausted and down in the dumps, when that is all how she has felt for the last couple months? She doesn't get the benefit of being allowed to collapse in on herself like this, so neither should he.

"Why did they throw you in here?" Zuko didn't respond, the gentlest release of a sigh was all Katara got back in answer. She glared at him from where she stood, daggers boring into his back. "Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can have him finally in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

Another sigh, this time sounding like exasperation. This irked her further.

"You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Trying to capture Aang! Trying to destroy the world's last hope for peace and freedom. But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood." Katara sucked in another breath to continue her spiteful rant, but stopped when the hunched over prince responded quietly, so quietly that she almost missed it.

"You hated me before you even knew me."

Befuddled, Katara eyed him warily as he continued to face the wall, not moving an inch. "You chose to despise me just because of my blood. Because of my family. Because I was born _"lucky"._

Feeling a wave of anger sweep over her once again, Katara yelled back at Zuko, venom in her normally sweet voice. "How dare you! You don't know what this war has taken from me. Me personally! The Fire Nation took my mother from me." Having turned away to choke back a sob, Katara never noticed Zuko glance over his shoulder, looking at her with a gentle sadness. "But _you._ Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. If anyone could've been born lucky, it was you. Having servants to wait on you constantly. Never having to fear of raiders appearing to destroy your home. Born with the best of the best at your fingertips. Some of us would kill to have just an ounce of luck that you had." Their eyes met once more, and Katara felt a small rise of confusion in seeing the spot of compassion in his golden orbs.

_'His eyes are quite nice when they're not so angry...'_

He looked away again.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I was born and _hated_. Hated by all, but by my mother and uncle. Hated by millions of strangers who have never met me, known me, talked with me. All because I was the Fire Lord's son. I was born cursed. Cursed to have a father that despised me from the very first breath I've taken." He turned his head, scarred side facing Katara's wavering face. "Some people would kill for a normal family you know. Not all of us get that kind of luck."

He stood up, causing Katara to back up a step cautiously; her bitterness and compassion warring on her mocha, tan face. He face her fully this time, feet planted firmly in the rocky, stone floor. "My father told me that my sister was born lucky. He also told me that I was lucky to be born. He never allowed me to forget this fact." His left hand rose up to touch his scar. His eyes closed in sadness as he spoke again, barely above a whisper. "You're also not the only one to lose a mother you know."

Katara was completely shell shocked. In her mind she could still see the balder, more angry, far more hardened prince in his armor chasing them aboard his ship, yelling at them. She could still see him throwing fireballs at Aang at the Abbey. Chasing them to Roku's Island. Tying her to the tree, a sneer on his face. Grabbing onto Aang at the North Pole. Fighting the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka. Marching into her village, flinging fire above their heads. This was the conception, the memory of Zuko she so wanted to hate and hold onto. It was easy, too easy.

But she never would've thought in a thousand years, in a hundred worlds, in a million lifetimes, that she could see Zuko this vulnerable and troubled. This innocent and broken. This sad and battered. She could feel her hate slipping, and she hated that she was aware of that. She hated how her empathy was shining through again, through her bitter memories and grudges against the prince.

Tentatively, she took a step forward. "What happened to your mom?"

His eyes drew from the ground back to her sympathetic eyes. He turned slightly, and spoke depressingly. "I don't know. It wasn't long after when my cousin died during my uncle's siege of Ba Sing Se. We've just received word of his passing, and before I knew it my father had requested an audience with my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. Me and my sister stuck around afterwards, hiding so we can hear in, and all I heard before I ran was father asking him to revoke uncle's birthright. Grandfather grew angry with him and wished to punish him. Then next thing I knew was Azula telling me that he wished for my father to know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing his own. Me.

"Mom found out from Azula I'm assuming that night. She woke me up in the middle of the night, saying her goodbyes, and then left. Next morning Azula told me that grandfather has passed away and mother was gone. Father never spoke a word of her after that day. And then in my grandfather's will, he wished for my father to take the throne. And so he did. Now it has been eight years since I've last seen her."

_'Eight years? How old is he?'_

Zuko faced her fully again, his eyes downcast. "So trust me. I know what you're feeling." Not knowing what more to say, he was turning when he felt a sudden force run into him. His eyes widened in shock to feel two arms snake around him in a tight hug. Looking down, he could see the crown of Katara's head buried into his chest as she gave him a comforting squeeze.

Katara didn't know what she was doing until she already latched onto the tan and golden robed prince. One moment she felt a complete moment of empathy for him. The next she was hugging him to show her support and to give him comfort. She didn't know who was more shocked at her actions. Her or Zuko. Much to her further surprise, she felt two arms reach around her and gave her a hard squeeze back.

_'No way. What the heck am I doing. Is Zuko giving me a hug? Why did I hug him? And why does his hug... feel so good?'_

The two teens just stood there, hugging, for what felt like days. All the grief, pain, worry, confusion, and despair just melting away in each other's arms. Zuko couldn't believe that Katara, the teen that was yelling at him angrily just minutes ago, was now hugging him with tears soaking into the fabric of his robe. Inhaling deeply, he rubbed her back gently as he smelt roses, the ocean, sunshine, and something distinctly Katara in her scent. He decided that he liked it. Katara on the other hand wished to distract herself from the muscles she felt with her arms and face through Zuko's clothes. It was obvious that he was well toned and muscled underneath. Inhaling herself, she couldn't help but love the smell of cinder wood, ginseng tea, and what could only be described as a comforting campfire, from him.

After several more long moments of just holding each other, they separated, blushes on both of their embarrassed faces. Sweeping the loose hair dangling in front of her eyes, Katara looked away, finding a sudden interest in the ground.

"Thank you Katara."

Looking back at him with a stunned, hesitating look of hopefulness, Katara couldn't help but smile softly as Zuko rubbed the back of his head in self consciousness. It was adorable to see the faint red on his cheeks and his side glancing eyes of innocent vulnerability.

"Of course. I just think I finally get you. I understand you for the first time in my life, I think?"

"Yeah... but still regardless, I'm banished. Shamed. Void of honor. I can't escape what I am regardless of all the hugs you may give, or all the tea my uncle may brew. You weren't wrong perhaps... my blood may dominate me despite my attempts to escape it. I'm still the son of Fire Lord Ozai."

Seeing the look of tired failure in his eyes, and the crinkle of his brows, and the clenching of his fists, Katara grabbed one of his hands softly, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. It's just for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko looked even more dejected now as he turned away, his hand leaving Katara's grasp and reaching up to touch his scar. "My face? I see."

Katara seeing the raw disappointment and sorrow on his pale face couldn't help but feel guilty of her statement. "No, no, that-that's not what I mean."

Turning fully away now, Zuko spoke in a haunted voice. "It's okay. I used to think that this scar marked me. The mark of a banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. Perhaps that will be my legacy. One of failure and doomed chances of redemption. Just like how I will never be free of my mark, I'm doomed to live, and _die_ with it all."

Katara couldn't help but feel bad for Zuko in that moment. Maybe she was wrong perhaps, maybe Zuko was indeed cursed from the beginning. Cursed to never be able to escape his blood. That no matter what he does, he will always be perceived as a reflection of his family and their wrong doings. She had thought him to be of such, to be a continuation of his bloodline that had started this terrible war. But now, now she gets that it may be his blood she had hated, but never him. Not when he had struggled against it as much as anyone could have.

_'Hold on. He could be free, at least to an extent...'_

"Maybe you could be free of it."

Zuko didn't turn around despite the cautious optimism in Katara's words. He had too much experience of dashed hopes and ruined dreams. "What do you mean?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar, it can't be healed."

"But that isn't all of it." Turning his head slightly, Zuko eyed the shiny vial holding bright liquid within it, that Katara was holding in her hands. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." She took a few steps forward, now just half a arm's reach away from him. "I don't know if it would work, but..." 

She reached out for him. He stood still, eyes closed, waiting.

He couldn't help the flutter in his stomach as her cool, smaller hand touched his face, his scar. It felt ethereal. The only person to ever touch it besides himself was the medic aboard his ship when he woke up after the Agni Kai, to change his wrappings and apply a cream to it. Not even uncle had touched it before. He hid his flinch well enough, and he even leaned into her touch to fight the urge to jerk away. It was so, so much.

Katara couldn't help but blush slightly as she cupped his scar cheek, oh so gently. This was beyond anything she could've thought to do with Zuko in all of her experience with him. He looked so heartbroken and scared, yet he was obviously fighting his hurt to allow her to touch what was obviously a sensitive issue. A sensitive part of himself. Seeing the whole, unblemished, and if she had to admit, handsome right side of his face, Katara couldn't help but feel an ache in her soul at what he could look like.

_'He would have no right to be that beautiful...'_

She uncorked the top of the vial.

Next thing she knew, the world exploded. Dust fell from the ceiling, as crystals shattered across the floor.

Turning in shock, Zuko and Katara watched as two figures stepped out of the hole in the wall next to them. Aang and Iroh let out beaming smiles and happy grins as they found the two people that they were looking for. They immediately rushed forward and enveloped them in hugs.

Zuko didn't know why, but over the joy he felt of being reunited with his uncle, he felt a pang of hurt and disappointment of seeing her run into the Avatar's arms. He oddly didn't feel as hurt that she didn't heal his scar yet in comparison. His thoughts were interrupted by his uncle speaking to the Avatar and Katara. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Zuko's golden orbs met with Katara's blue circles as they shared one last look, before she was whisked off with the bald monk down the tunnel away from them. "Zuko, it's time we talked."

'Why uncle?"

"Because you're not the man you used to be Zuko." He smiled kindly to him. "You are more wiser, and stronger, and freer than you've ever been. Now it is time for you to choose. It is time for you to choose good." Zuko shut his eyes and grimaced. So much was happening in so little time. It hurts.

Before he could respond, they both let out loud gasps of surprise as jagged spikes of crystal and rock jutted out of the ground and ensnared Iroh in a earthly cage. Zuko turned to face the open entrance of the catacomb, seeing two Dai Li agents slide down, flanking a middle figure. Azula.

"I expected this kind of treachery and deceit from uncle. But Zuko, _Prince Zuko,_ you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" She raised a questioning eye brow at him, searching for any trace of betrayal on Zuko's angry face.

"Release him immediately!" 

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

Iroh, from his restraints shot a desperate call to Zuko. "Don't listen to her Zuko. The kind of redemption she offers is not for you. Trust in your heart my nephew, do not listen to her lies."

Glaring, Azula waved off the Dai Li agents who promptly withdrew. "Why don't you let him decide uncle? Turning to face Zuko once again, she added with a lighter expression on her face, almost hopeful. "Zuko, I've plotted out every move of this glorious day of Fire Nation history. But I still need you Zuko. I need you to show your worth, your strength, your loyalty. By the end of this day, you would have earned my respect, you'll be able to go home, you'll have father's _love again."_

Zuko just stared at her, mouth opened slightly, eyes wide as he took it in. Everything he has ever wanted on a silver platter. Hearing his uncle inhale deeply, he turned to face him. "Zuko, I am begging you. Look inside your heart and see what it is that you truly want. Not what they've lead you to believe. What is it do you want nephew?"

_'But... Azula offered everything I do want? Everything I've struggled for so long and hard for.'_

A flash of blue and kind eyes swept over his thoughts, but he shook it off just as quickly before landing his gaze on his sister walking by him. "You are free to choose brother. Don't disappoint."

Zuko couldn't think. Or feel. Everything of the last four years of banishment weighed down on his mind as his sister disappeared from sight. He thought of it all. The pain of the Agni Kai. His frustrated searches of the Air Temples. His shock at finding the Avatar. His anger at the Avatar's companions for fighting him. Zhao's mocking sneer and laughter at him. Cutting his phoenix tail from his head. Meeting Song and seeing her scars. Lee's rage filled face as he walked away with his mother from him. His bored, and exasperated feelings in Pao's Teashop.

Katara's compassion to him just mere moments ago. Her willingness to help him. Her understanding of his hopeless feelings of despair. 

_'Why couldn't it be so simple?'_

Staring at the ground in front of him, conflict warring across his scarred face, Zuko sighed in sadness. Iroh shook his head disappointingly as his nephew took off his robes leaving himself in his sleeveless undershirt and pants. "I'm sorry... uncle." He ran off after Azula, his footsteps ringing off the crystal walls.

Iroh sighed again, as he started lighting a fire in his hands and mouth. He had a lot of crystals to break out of.

* * *

The Avatar and Katara were already facing off with Azula as he entered the open cavern. Smoke, rubble, and water was everywhere from where they had already begun fighting.

Leaning against the wall of the opening of the tunnel, Zuko sighed to himself as blue flashes lit up his face. Whatever he was about to do, it was going to change everything. He could feel it in his bones, in the deepest parts of his soul. Very few people probably get the chance to say that their actions in a single moment can change the course of world history, but Zuko knew that he was one of that tiny few. He knew that destiny and history was riding along with him on his shoulders. He was their champion today, for good or for worse.

Katara and Aang eyed Azula warily, arms outstretched, ready to counter any move she made. Azula on her part, eyed them with equal caution as she pointed her long nailed fingers at them. 

The standoff ended with a blaze of fire and a small explosion in the stony ground. They all turned to face the source of the blast.

Zuko watched, pain and anger raging across his pale face, as the others now eyed him, curious as to what his next move will be. He wished he could tell them what it would be, but he still wasn't sure himself.

He met his own golden eyes in Azula's. Hers spoke of a warning. A warning of what she would bring down upon him if he were to not join her. If he were to stray away from his blood. Away from his life's mission. They were hot daggers, threatening ruin if he thought otherwise.

He met Katara's blue eyes, tears appearing at the corners of them. He knew in that moment that she could read the conflict and agony on his face, and that she was worried about him turning against them. Against _her._ But despite the worry, they also held a cautious hope. A hope that he would help them, and prove himself stronger than his demons.

His eyes landed on Aang's grey orbs next. He could see the confusion and insecurity etched on his young face. He wasn't sure as to where Zuko stood, and why he was taking so long to strike out against them. But as the moment dragged on, he could see the same cautious optimism in Katara's eyes appear in his own.

That hope that he would prove himself to be different.

Azula, growing annoyed at her brother's indecisiveness, lashed out with blue flames. Katara and Aang were quick to block and doge them. She growled angrily at him as he stood there, unsure of himself. "So what will it be _brother?_ Don't tell me that you feel a bit of sympathy for these peasants?"

Katara watched from the corner of her eye as she blocked a blast of fire with a water shield, tears streaming down Zuko's face from his one good eye. It pained her to know that Zuko couldn't even grieve properly because of his punishment all of those years ago. That he can't get the normal proper human relief that the rest of them can get. He looked so torn, so battered. _So pained._

Then her heart snapped in two as he looked up, bitter resolve and pained determination playing across his scarred face. She could hear his whispered words under his heavy breath.

"Forgive me... Katara."

He lashed out. Flames shooting forward in angry blasts. Azula cackled in astonished glee. Aang jumped back on a cloud of air, face showing some surprise. Katara dropped a tear as she threw two water whips at Azula, as the fight commenced with even greater ferocity.

_'I did think that you were different though... I guess I was wrong.'_

* * *

Zuko stood with his posture firm, hands held out ready, shaking eyes locked on the fallen Katara.

Azula beamed happily in a wicked manner beside him, happy to have knocked her desperate defense aside. He couldn't feel the same sentiment. All he could feel was a pained reluctance as he faced the girl who had comforted his heart just within the last hour. They both shifted as they heard a boom and a loud rumble from the other side of the cavern. The Avatar had shot up from where he had lain and was streaking across the rocky floor on a bubble of rubble. He looked like a sabretooth moose lion on the charge.

His face was angry.

Azula ran off with the rapidly appearing Dai Li agents, who had begun to pour into the cavern in large numbers, as Katara shakily got to her hands and knees. Zuko faced her, his face stone cold once again. But despite his exterior, he felt an immense amount of regret, shame, and guilt festering underneath it all.

Her angry, saddened eyes met his once again. 

_'Why couldn't it be so simple?'_

She knew it. He knew it. If he so wanted to, he could kill her right now. She couldn't possibly defend herself well or fast enough to stop a single fire blast from his fists. His eyes softened by just a bit.

_'What are you waiting for? You already destroyed my trust, why not destroy me as well?'_

His leading fist lowered slightly. Then lowered again by an inch. The pain from earlier erupted onto his masked expression once more. He closed his eyes as he stood straight and lowered his guard. "I'm sorry..."

Katara's eyes narrowed in bitter anger as she stood back up, albeit shakily. "And I'm sorry for trusting you." Zuko yelped as he felt a burst of water throw him back into the canal behind him, causing a loud splash. Before she could press her revenge against him, Dai Li agents quickly surrounded her, blocking all possibilities of escape. From the corner of her eye, she could see Aang getting up from where he had landed and noticed the look of desperation play across his tired face. Azula crept forward, eager to finish the battle.

She could see his mouth move. She could see him encase himself in crystal rock. She couldn't hear what he said however, not from where she stood at this distance. But him disappearing into a small pyramid of crystals hurted. 

Zuko crawled out of the canal, spluttering and gasping as he ran to join Azula and faced the Avatar's hiding place. Dai Li agents lined up in ranks behind them, ready to fight.

This was it.

Zuko watched warily as light glowed brightly from the green crystals that had surrounded the Avatar. He could see his still, sitting form inside. Azula he noticed was shifting stance and forms, her eyes gleaming darkly. Then it hit him like a thunderbolt. He knew what was about to happen. Lowering his arms, he watched Katara on the other side of the canal facing off with the agents around her.

Their eyes met once again, just briefly. He could still see the message as clear as day as she focused her attention once again on the earthbenders around her.

_"Why did you betray us? Betray me? I wanted to help you, but you turned against me..."_

Destiny was upon them. Upon him. He could practically taste it.

He sighed deeply as the crystal pyramid exploded in a flash of light. Nothing was ever easy. He turned to face his sister, recognizing the sparks emitting from her fingers and form as she prepared to strike at the exposed Avatar. He knew what he must do. It was now or never.

He ran forward, arms reaching out, hands open. "NOOOOOO!"

Aang gasped in pain as the lightning connected with his shoulder in a bolt of agony and devastation. He shook in midair for a brief second before falling, head first, towards the ground.

Katara watched in astonishment and horror as Zuko tackled his sister who managed to fire off a bolt of lightning despite the betrayal. He was slightly late as the electricity stuck Aang anyways, but instead of the middle of his body along his spine where she was pointing at, she struck his shoulder instead. A wave of relief and terror swept over her. This wave of feeling transmitted to her water octopus as she created an actual wave, before she swept over to the other side of the cavern, burying the Dai Li agents in front of her in water. She was lucky to catch Aang in her arms before he hit the ground.

Looking up with tears in her eyes, they widened in stunned shock as she watched Zuko duel with his enraged sister, as he yelled back to her. "Go! Get out of here! I'll cover you!" 

Katara just sat there, watching numbly as Zuko fired blast after blast against Azula who parried and blocked each shot with ease. Her golden eyes blazing with a cold fury. Zuko glanced back at her, confused as to why she was just sitting there. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

Standing up, Aang in her arms, Katara watched in desperate unease as the Dai Li agents closed in around her, flanking Zuko's defensive position.

"He's right! Get out of here!" Zuko and Katara turned and watched with surprised smiles; as Iroh bounded down from the shelf of rocks he stood on, launching fireballs at the Dai Li agents, quickly sending them reeling back. "You've got to get out of here!" He shot off a rapid, salvo of fireballs that sent a squad of agents flying back.

"Not yet, I'm not finished with you!" Azula screamed as she launched a wave of blue flames at her two family members. Zuko and Iroh parried it with a few grunts, and winces, but stood their ground. Katara looked around her desperately, but she couldn't see a way out. The waterfall behind them was too tight and closed off to be used as a ladder up. Turning again, she noticed that the two princes had raised walls of fire and drove them forward, attempting to knock the Dai Li into the canal behind them. Azula seemed to be unaffected as she burst one such wall apart with a flick of the hand.

Looking down at Aang, who was barely breathing, Katara set him down on the ground. If there wasn't a readily available escape route, she'll at least heal Aang while she still could. Her hand became a glowing, blue glove as she pressed it to his shoulder and back, easing the pain and softening any damage. Hearing a grunt, Katara looked up to see Zuko fly backwards, smoke coming from his forearms as he crashed into the ground in front of her.

Their eyes met once more.

"We got you! Just hurry! Whatever it is that you're doing, hurry!" He ran back into the fight with a roar of desperate defiance. The room filled with the sounds of flying pieces of earth and the crackle of fire blasts. Nodding numbly, Katara applied more of her focus and strength into her hands, feeling the wound Aang had suffered, start closing slowly between her fingers. After several more moments, she collapsed back gasping loudly for breath. It was too tiring. But she managed to get enough done.

Standing up, drawing the last of her water into two whips on her arms, she faced the losing battle in front of her. Zuko cried out as a rock fist smashed into his chest, causing him to stagger back. Iroh grunted as he threw aside one of Azula's jets of fire, burning his wrists and arms slightly. This was it. There was no escape.

Then for the second time that day, the world exploded. Crystal and rock splattered across the cavern floor as a bright beam of light lit the subterranean dwelling.

Toph and Sokka rushed in.

Katara could laugh and cry in joy. They were saved. 

Sokka eyed the situation with horrified awe and distaste, as he watched Zuko exchange fire with Azula, and then the still body at Katara's feet. "I'm not going to even ask what Angry Jerk and his uncle are doing, but give me him. Quickly!"

Toph gazed across the room, recognizing Iroh and his nephew and moved to join them and give Katara and Aang cover. The two firebenders never turned to face the light source, too pressed on their defense to attempt to, and were surprised to see the blind teen join them. Despite their momentary shock, they shored up well against Azula's barrages of blue fire, and the Dai Li's earth attacks, synchronizing with Toph well. Toph started providing a solid, steady defense while also giving Zuko and Iroh the time to fire back in retaliation. Katara with a slight limp, jogged over holding the unconscious Avatar, and passed Aang off to Sokka eagerly, thoughts of escape flowing through her mind.

They had a chance.

"Come on! We got to get out of here!" Sokka yelled as he rushed back outside to Appa who waited anxiously, his six feet shifting nervously. He started to crawl up, holding Aang as he did so, trying to lay him down and get him out of of Azula's reach. Katara nodded as she froze two agents to the green walls around them. She turned as Toph and the two royals began to give ground. Azula saw an opening and took it. Her fingers sparked as she fired out a angry bolt forward, blowing through the earth wall that Toph had raised to stop it.

Sokka saw it from where he jumped off Appa's saddle. "Katara look out!"

Katara heard it first. The hiss and buzz of a stream of electricity zapping across the air. She knew deep down in her bones, at the most primal instincts that she had, that she was the target. That she was about to join Aang in his current agony. Or worse, an untimely death. She closed her eyes, not ready to get shot, but bracing all the same.

Toph could feel it. The feel of a body landing onto the ground with a thump. Sokka could see it. A body spasming in pain and shock. Iroh could hear it. The sound of a gasp of hurt and the sound of a body dropping to the ground.

Katara opened her eyes. And turned in surprise, at not feeling any pain whatsoever. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight before her.

Zuko clenched his fists and teeth as he laid on the ground, the battle still raging around him. If he didn't feel anything for the Avatar before, he did now. The burning sensation was completely engulfing him across his entire body from where the bolt connected with his chest. He could see dots blinking in and out at the fringes of his sight.

Katara ran over, tears dropping from her blue eyes, not believing what she was seeing. She may not have watched it, but she knew it all the same. Zuko had just taken lightning for her. Feeling a tugging motion at her shoulder, she turned to meet Sokka's panicking orbs. "Katara we got to move! Help me with him, and lets get out of here!" Nodding, she took hold of one of Zuko's arms with Sokka grasping the other, and they pulled him to his feet. She winced as Zuko groaned painfully, eyes screwed tight, as they wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Sokka grimaced as they began to speed walk to the opening ahead of them. "Sorry buddy, but we got to get out of here, anything else is secondary."

Iroh and Toph were now steadily giving ground as Azula and the Dai Li advanced, sensing blood in the water. Azula was especially furious as she launched one large fireball after another at the retreating group. "Do you think I'll just let you walk away? Get back here!" Her eyes were wide with bloodlust and even a mad frenzy almost.

Iroh was quick to clamber up after Sokka and Katara, desperate to see his fallen nephew. Katara's heart felt its strings tugged as she saw the tears falling from his wizened, wrinkled face. Toph, with a loud grunt, reached up and pulled her arms down in an overly aggressive manner.

And to everyone's shock, the top of the opening and the ground above the cavern began to collapse. Large pieces of rocks and rubble began to fall downward as a more lethal form of rain.

Katara grimaced as she turned away, seeing and hearing Azula's screeches of rage and madness as the crystals and boulders began to pile up on the entrance, blocking the two sides. Loud cracks and breaks echoed across the side of the palace grounds as the ground began to cave in, falling into the catacombs and tunnels below.

Pulling Toph up into the saddle, Katara released a sigh of relief as Appa took to the air, up and away from the palace, and Ba Sing Se. This city has been a disaster.

"Nephew!" 

Katara moved over to Iroh who was holding Zuko to his chest, heaving dry sobs. Toph stared forward at them, cloudy eyes showing empathetic sorrow, as Iroh cried into his nephew's body. Katara could see now what got Iroh in a mess. 

He wasn't breathing or moving.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Katara grabbed Zuko from his uncle's arms and looked at his angry, red, steaming wound. It was grievous to say the least. It probably got his lungs, and if it was really bad, maybe his heart. With tears in her eyes, Katara shook him anger turning into terrified fear as she examined his face, hoping for a sign of life. "You don't just get to fight me, and then save my life, just to die you stupid, stubborn prince." Grimacing, Katara pulled some water out of her skins and pressed it to the open wound on Zuko's chest.

Nothing was happening.

"No, no, no, no... Damn you Zuko. Heal. HEAL!" Katara could feel a wellspring of tears pool up to her cerulean eyes, but a tug on her arm brought her down back to earth. She turned to face Iroh's shocked and hopeful face. He was pointing at something on her.

"Is... is that water from a Spirit Oasis?"

_'Wait. I could save him!'_

Shaking her head eagerly, Katara wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes as she took the vial off of her and held it over Zuko's still form. "It is. I completely forgot that I had it." Eyeing Zuko's scarred face, she murmured softly as she opened the vial and pulled the magical water out. "I'm sorry Zuko, but your life right now is more important than your scar." Grinning to herself at a thought, she chuckled nervously as she pressed the water to his wound. "You know what? It always has been. Your life means so much more than any stupid scar. Its what you do that counts, not what others do to you." 

Iroh gasped to himself as the spirit water seeped into Zuko's wound, before completely disappearing. He held his breath. Katara joined him, hands twitching. Sokka glanced back from the saddle to see what was going on back there. Toph clutched her hands together as she continued gazing at the still form of Zuko.

Nothing happened.

Katara could feel that wellspring come back up again in her eyes. A tear fell, and dropped onto Zuko's shoulder.

Then he gasped. Gasped loudly, for breath. Eyes open again.

Iroh immediately rushed forward, grabbing onto his nephew as he began to cry happily into his shirt, as Zuko struggled weakly against him. "Un-cle... I'm... alr-ight." Iroh sat back and gazed into his nephew's tired face, tears of joy streaming down his beard. He sat back as Katara moved to take his place, gazing at Zuko's closing wound and then moving them to meet his golden eyes.

Again.

"I'm... sorry Katara. I'm sorry." 

She couldn't help but choke back an emotional sob as she saw the apologetic gratitude and sadness in his eyes. "It's okay Zuko. It's okay. I forgive you. I forgive you..."

He smiled at her softly, visibly happy to hear her words. Iroh watched curiously, his face wrinkling in thought at the exchange. Zuko gave a cough into a hand, causing Katara to reach out and hold him steady.

_'Most interesting...'_

Appa let out a loud groan as the dusk sky completely settled over Ba Sing Se below. The bison flying ever steadily towards Chameleon Bay, and whatever future awaited them. Yue shined brightly above them, watching them continue their journey.

"Thank you, Katara." He gave her a soft smile once more.

She smiled back. 

"No, I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave feedback!
> 
> And if you like the original dialogue please forgive me for "ruining" it. Its just my spin and its just a blend of the actual dialogue with my own thoughts.


End file.
